codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoshiro Tohdoh
Kyoshiro Tohdoh, 37 years old (38 at R2), is a chequered former officer in the Japanese military with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He is the only person to have won a battle against the Empire of Britannia during the war, which he notably accomplished without the use of Knightmare Frames. This earned him the nickname Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡 の 藤堂, Kiseki no Tohdoh), and the event itself would later be known as the miracle of Itsukushima. He is followed by the Four Holy Swords (四聖剣, Shisei-ken), an elite unit consisting of four of his most devoted followers. He was Suzaku Kururugi's former instructor when Suzaku was a child and is one of the few Japanese people who understands Suzaku's ideals. Tohdoh is often seen bearing a katana at his side. Character history First season In the first season, Tohdoh is initially a member of the Japan Liberation Front. As the Britannian Army closes in on them, the organization is eventually scattered to the winds and Tohdoh himself captured. His subordinates turn to the Order of the Black Knights for help, and Zero assists in his rescue to win Tohdoh to his side. The Four Holy Swords become permanent members of the Black Knights, which each member leading a squad. Tohdoh is made the head of military operations. When Zero abandons the Black Knights after inciting all-out rebellion, leaving Tohdoh to command his forces, the Britannians are able to gain the upper hand and put the rebellion down. Second season After the failed rebellion, Tohdoh was arrested by Britannian forces and jailed. Gilbert G.P. Guilford, in an attempt to draw out Zero, threatens to publicly execute Tohdoh along with 255 other members of the Black Knights. Though the threat works, Zero is able to rescue all the prisoners. Despite Zero's former abandonment, Tohdoh does not show signs of discontent and recognizes Zero as the only man who can free Japan. When Zero announces his plans to join Nunnally Vi Britannia's renewed Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Tohdoh seems ready to abandon the Black Knights, but he goes along once Zero's plan of getting the entire order exiled to foreign soil is revealed. He later leads Black Knight forces in liberation operations throughout the Chinese Federation and the Middle East before being named Chief of Staff of the newly reorganized Black Knights which serve as part of the national army of the U.F.N.. He along with the other leaders of the Black Knights betray Zero after learning his identity and Geass. He directs the firing squad that nearly executes Lelouch. He is later seen with the Black Knights observing Lelouch's ascension to the throne. He later joins Schneizel during the battle against Lelouch. His Knightmare, Zangetsu, is destroyed while battling Suzaku in the Lancelot Albion, however he manages to eject the cockpit in time. Tohdoh is gravely wounded following his duel with Suzaku; he attempts to go back to the battlefield, despite Chiba's pleads against doing so. Tohdoh is insistant on returning the fight, but his injuries ultimately prevent him from rejoining the battle. When Suzaku assassinates Lelouch as the last part of Zero Requiem, Tohdoh appears to realize what was happening. Kallen asserts that Suzaku is the real Zero. He is last seen together with Chiba Nagisa in traditional Japanese attire in a photo of Kaname Ohgi's wedding with Villetta Nu. Category:Characters Category:The Black Knights Category:United Federation of Nations